An Eternity Not Alone
by Ashlynn Lilacflower
Summary: At Renesmee and Jacob's wedding, everything is right. For a while. When the ex-stalker shows up, things could be better. Nessie, after seeing him multiple times on the honeymoon, gets a bit scared. Rated T just in case. Post Breaking Dawn. Chapter 5 up!
1. Perfect So Far

**All right! This is my first _Twilight_ fanfic, and I know I said it'd be here by the 21st of November (check my profile), but it got out a little late. However, I have made it a little longer and turned it into a chapter-ed story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. **

* * *

Forever seems like a long time. Once you've lived it, though, you discover that it's much longer than you thought it would be. Especially when you can remember every single detail.

But today was the best day of every other one I've lived: the day of our wedding.

Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie were slowly doing my make up, catching every detail. The red curls I'd had when I was born had slowly turned into dark blond ringlets, which Rosalie carefully crafted to make a flower shape on the top of my head. Alice gently applied eye shadow, putting the brush to my skin with a fairy touch.

Through all of this though, I was thinking of my Jacob. My Jacob, who had stayed with me since I'd been born. My Jacob, who's age had not changed in years. He was the one waiting for me downstairs, waiting and wishing to whisk me away to freedom.

My fluttering heart beat a little faster every time I thought about my parents, and grandparents, for they were also waiting for me. With my eyes still closed as Alice took care of my make up, I imagined their faces.

I saw my father's: Edward. His face was always alight and happy, except for the times he accidentally read my fantasies. I have his bronzed hair, though mine is waist-length.

My mother: Bella. Her human eyes were warm and brown, like my own. She acts as my shield, sometimes literally.

Grandpa Charlie and his curly red hair… I can't help but miss him. I haven't seen him since we moved away, but we're back now... I will see him today.

Esme and Carlisle: my father's adopted parents. Carlisle is a doctor, Esme is just… my grandmother. Warm and friendly, loving and caring.

And I have all of my uncles and aunts as well. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett are my father's 'brothers'. Jasper and Alice are married… There last name is Hale. Emmett and Rosalie are married to, as Cullens.

Alice whispered in my ear, excited, "Nessie… Open your eyes."

Rosalie hinted, "If you open your eyes sweetie, you can leave faster."

As if she had pulled a trigger, my eyes flew open, and I gasped.

In front of me was a gorgeous woman, her chocolate eyes appraising me. A silver band held her lustrous blond ringlets in place on top of her head, and an artfully designed wedding dress clung to her small figure.

And then I realized it.

That woman was me.

I slowly stood up, the dress Alice designed for me making a swishing sound. I touched the place on the mirror wear my silver-lined eyes were staring back at me, marveling Alice's handy work. The mascara was white, my cheeks rosy, and lips pink.

I carefully studied the ethereal dress. I was afraid that if I laid my hand on it, it might fall to pieces. They had forced me into it with my eyes closed, so I had not been able to see it. It was elegant, and had long, flesh-tight sleeves that ended in a triangle with a loop around my middle finger to hold the triangles in place. It reminded me of Odette's swan dress, from _The Swan Princess_. The skirt was full, made for twirling. I fell in love with every inch of that dress.

Rosalie placed a gem-encrusted tiara on my head, and attached a veil. My attire was complete. I looked like a princess of snow.

Alice raced across the room, in all her pixie-like grace, and said through the door, "It's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony, Jacob. Get out of here. Go find Seth."

I heard a muffled groan on the other side of the door.

"Keep walking!"

As they put the finishing touches on, a light tap on Alice's door revealed someone else's presence. "Come in!" Alice yelled.

Seven people spilled into the room; six of them caught their breath. My father turned around and looked like would have cried – had he been able to. Grandpa Charlie _was_ in tears.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Mother, Grandpa Charlie, and Father couldn't see what I really looked like, for I was looking at them in the mirror. Spinning around, I showed them my face.

Esme would have fallen over, had Carlisle not caught her. Jasper rushed to my side and ran his finger carefully from my temple to my lips, marveling. Mother and Father followed him, while Emmett carefully held Charlie away from the floor.

"Your scar," Jasper whispered.

"It's gone," I confirmed.

"How on earth did they…?"

"I don't know."

Quickly, he walked to Alice's side and murmured in her ear.

"I'm sorry, Jasper… I can only get it to work on human skin. You know I'd try if it worked, but it won't fix your old battle scars. And besides…" I shut them out. Only sweet talk would come after _that_.

A bittersweet memory flashed before my eyes.

_Jacob and I were traveling down the highway at an unknown speed, just taking a trip to get away from our parents for a while. Our hands were clasped on the seat of the old red pick-up truck. He took me to his favorite spot: a giant rock sticking out of the waves at Rialto Beach, connected to the beach by only a small sand bar._

_The rock was covered in trees and green vegetation. It was my also chosen spot to just relax._

_Grabbing our things out of the back of the truck, we made our way through the mess of giant, sun bleached drift-trees. Finally reaching the beach, we ran hard and fast to the isthmus of sand, laughing like children. We could both run for hours, and we dared the surf to catch us on the narrow way, never tiring. _

_We carefully wrestled our way up to the middle of the rock before we set up a hammock between two of the side-ways leaning trees. In the hammock, I thought we were invisible. But as quiet footsteps echoed against both our ears, I knew I was wrong._

_Jacob growled, his hands trembling against mine. "Someone followed us."_

"_Be careful, Jacob. I'm here, remember?"_

"_They came for _you_. I can feel it."_

_His body began to shake, and he transformed. I was _much_ too close. One of his claws raked my face from my forehead to my mouth. My face was scarred forever. _

He'd felt terrible, and now that reminder was gone. Jacob could look at me now, without feeling guilty. I hoped.

"He can look at me now," I muttered to my parents.

They just beamed. They couldn't think of anything to say.

Emmett cleared his throat from across the room.

"Can we go now, please?" he said, annoyed. It looked like he was still supporting Grandpa.

Father turned his gaze back to me. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

He offered me his arm, and Alice, Rosalie, and Esme rushed into a line in front of me with their respective men. Mother rushed to take her place downstairs. And Grandpa… Well, he got down there somehow.

The flight of stairs seemed to wiggle when I stepped on it. _Oh no_, I hissed at myself, _I am _not _falling down these stairs._ The steep steps immediately straightened themselves out. _Much better._

Rounding the bend in the stairs, I kept up a slow pace with the organ. Father guided my eager footsteps into a slower cadence as well, since he'd walked down the isle with my mother just a few months ago to renew their vows.

Only looking up once my feet were on the ground floor, I searched for my Jacob. Of course, he stood waiting at the end of the white walkway, right where he was supposed to be. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, intentionally contrasting with my color scheme. He was dark, I light. Sad, I know, to compare us in this way – Beauty and the Beast.

My heart raced; it felt like time had stopped and I couldn't move. It felt like centuries had gone by before I reached my Jacob, and decades more by the time the boring parts of the vows were done. Then came the _'til death do us part_'s and the _I do_'s. When the priest told Jacob _you may kiss the bride_, he lifted my veil half-way so he could look at my face.

And that was when time _really_ stopped.

I swear, Jacob almost turned into a teddy-bear right there. Tears sparkled in his eyes. "It's really gone?" he whispered in a tone so low that no one, not even the vampires in the room, could hear.

"And it won't be coming back."

When he kissed me… It was different. It was soft and tender, not urgent and fleeting because he knew my father would be coming. My first _real _kiss.

The events of our wedding just kind of flew by after that, one thing closely following another, like run-on sentences. Running down the isle with my Jacob turned into throwing the bouquet and subconsciously keeping myself from killing Alice's pretty dress. The reception party quickly morphed into the first dance.

I danced with Jacob, the king of the day. Emmett – yes, Emmett – had taught Jacob how to dance over the summer. There had been a couple mishaps including somebody getting poked in the eye with an umbrella spike. Hey, don't ask me, okay? Emmett may be my uncle, but I have no say in what he does, no matter how idiotic it is.

Quiet, I rested my head on Jacob's shoulder. He sighed and whispered to himself. "Oh, Seth, buddy, you know I'll kill you if you do."

I became alert. Seth had better not do anything _too_ stupid, and if he ruined my wedding, I'd ruin him. Jacob whispered, "I'll be back in a minute. There's a catastrophe waiting to happen nearby including Leah, Seth, and our cake." He sprinted away, careful not to smash any of our guests.

_Fine, Jacob, _I thought, _do not leave for long, please._ My eyes raked over the party-goers, looking for my parents among them. I saw my father throw an anxious glance my way. I calmly walked toward them, planning on explaining Jacob's disappearance –

But was confronted by an all-to-familiar face. His voice hissed down at me. "Hello, Renesmee."

* * *

**Who is this guy? Review if you want to find out! I'll post the next chapter tomorrow if you review! **

**~Ashlynn**


	2. Jack Newton & Cake

**Hi everyone! I know I said I would update a couple of days ago... But that didn't happen. Please forgive me. And thank you all for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight._**

* * *

_Quiet, I rested my head on Jacob's shoulder. He sighed and whispered to himself. "Oh, Seth, buddy, you know I'll kill you if you do."_

_I became alert. Seth had better not do anything too stupid, and if he ruined my wedding, I'd ruin him. Jacob whispered, "I'll be back in a minute. There's a catastrophe waiting to happen nearby including Leah, Seth, and our cake." He sprinted away, careful not to smash any of our guests._

_Fine, Jacob, I thought, do not leave for long, please. My eyes raked over the party-goers, looking for my parents among them. I saw my father throw an anxious glance my way. I calmly walked toward them, planning on explaining Jacob's disappearance –_

_But was confronted by an all-to-familiar face. His voice hissed down at me. "Hello, Renesmee."_

* * *

"Hello. Good-bye."

"Oh, but wouldn't you like to stop and chat? It's been such a long while." Pale hair was gelled back, giving him a clean-ish appearance for once.

"This is _my_ wedding. Not _ours_. I said no for a reason." By now, my mind was screaming, _Daddy!_

"Let me have one dance, then, please? When I said that I loved you, I meant it." His mouth was by my ear, whispering poison into it. I stared blankly at my parents, begging for help. My mother had a look of sympathy on her face, while she and my father made their way toward us.

"Come on," he whispered secretively in my ear. One dance." He moved closer, much closer than I wanted him to be. The song that was playing was my mother's lullaby. There was no way I would be dancing with him to _that_ song. What could I do though? I couldn't get away from him in such a small space without the help of Jacob or Father, both of whom were two far away to do anything.

Our arms touched as he tried to get closer still. He broke the spell I was under.

Infuriated, I slapped him with a hand armed with horribly vivid images. Seething, I stabbed his foot with one of my sharp heels. "Take that, you son of a –

All of the sudden, both of my men were with me. Jacob had come from behind and I had to hold him back to keep him from punching that writhing figure on the floor. Father was standing over him.

"Well, well," Jacob said over my shoulder, spitting on the eighteen year old. "Jack Newton. Come to kidnap my bride?"

"N-no, Jacob. Of course n-not. I just wanted to see how she was and say hi."

"I told you to stay away from my daughter, Jack. Why couldn't you listen to me? Why didn't you listen to your own father? He probably told you I was a cruel and wretched man. In fact, I know he did. He said that right before you got in your car. Didn't he Jack?" Father said menacingly. He was crouching beside Jack.

Poor Jack Newton was shivering, now. He didn't even get a chance to explain himself. The conversation was just so... one-sided.

"Father, back away." I lowered myself carefully, aware that my dress, so much like the arrogant soap bubble of a human beside me, was mortal. I had to do damage; say something he'd never forget.

"Jack, I don't care if you proposed. We weren't friends, and we never dated. So I want you to leave my wedding, and I never want to see you again. Understood?"

He gave me a shaky nod.

"Now get."

He ran away like a puppy with his tail between his legs. I felt a little bad at the sight of him humiliated like that, but he'd scarred my beautiful evening with my Jacob. In my eyes, he deserved it.

Jacob helped me back into a standing position, pulling me close. I heard him whisper into my hair, "So much for a perfect wedding."

I smiled and looked up to meet his warm eyes. "Come on," he said. "I think I'd better show you what happened with that cake fiasco I mentioned earlier."

My smile faded, but in the corner of my eye, I saw my father struggling to keep a straight face. Sighing, I let my husband lead me back to the house. Mother and Father followed us. _Oh no, _I thought. _They know, too. I hope this was part of the plan…_

Entering the flower-festooned building, I saw people surrounding the cake Esme had made. I hadn't actually seen the cake before hand; that, too, was a surprise. Jacob's friends, on the other hand, had obviously noticed it.

Esme and Carlisle stood in front of the cake, blocking my view. Although I probably wouldn't be eating any, I wanted to see what I would be missing.

After a few seconds, Carlisle walked forward a step. "Would you like to see your cake, Renesmee?" he asked me. I'm sure he all ready knew the answer, but I nodded anyway.

He moved as slow as possible to the left, until Esme gently pushed him over, amused. "Just let her see the cake, Carlisle. It's her _wedding_."

Grinning, Carlisle held his hands out and pulled Esme out of my line of vision, which was now trained on the magnificent cake.

The cake was huge; there was probably enough of it to feed twice as many people that had showed up, if you left out the werewolves. Ribbons of white and silver icing went along with the color scheme of the wedding. Tiny copper bows of frosting adorned the edges of each level. Counting quickly, I discovered that the cake had ten layers, one for every other of my human years.

The cake, however, wasn't the most glorious thing. The figures on top of the cake were gorgeous.

The bride was beautiful, her snowy gown's train flowing gracefully behind her. Her eyes were rimmed with silver. Her long fingers reached to cup the groom's russet cheek, pale against it. His eyes lingered on hers, the look in them telling her he'd never leave.

It was us. Me and my Jacob. Jacob and me. Esme had made us dazzling, even if it was only in porcelain.

I silently hoped that this was the last surprise, because my eyes were brimming with tears. Reaching for Jacob's hand, I carefully dabbed at my eyes before the water could spill over with the handkerchief someone had handed me. Gingerly patting at the tears, I cautiously avoided my makeup. When none came away on the handkerchief, I clutched it in my hand. I saw Rose's hand gently pry it out of my grasp.

"Thank you," I murmured, absolutely at a loss for any other words. Jacob quietly whisked me up the stairs and into the hallway.

"Shh…" he said, drawing me close. He kissed the top of my head as I shivered. He was uncharacteristically calm, his voice tinged with a small amount of worry. "Would you like to go now, Nessie?"

I nodded silently. Alice must have seen me crying at some point; as I sobbed into Jacob's shoulder, no silver marred his dark tux. Water-proof make up.

Although this was supposed to be the happiest day of my life, I was weeping. I didn't understand. Was I stressed? I never cried like this.

Jacob gathered me into his arms, and kissed my forehead. "Everything'll be okay, Nessie. Just calm down."

After that, I didn't know if I fell asleep, or blacked out.

* * *

**Oh, yes, it does keep going. I know that Nessie and Jacob are a little out of character, but that's just how it ended up. Criticism is welcome! Please review!**

**~AL**


	3. Happy Endings

**I can't believe I wrote this so fast! Thank you for reviewing, and for reading! This is the last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_.**

* * *

_"Shh…" he said, drawing me close. He kissed the top of my head as I shivered. He was uncharacteristically calm, his voice tinged with a small amount of worry. "Would you like to go now, Nessie?"_

_I nodded silently. Alice must have seen me crying at some point; as I sobbed into Jacob's shoulder, no silver marred his dark tux. Water-proof make up._

_Although this was supposed to be the happiest day of my life, I was weeping. I didn't understand. Was I stressed? I never cried like this._

_Jacob gathered me into his arms, and kissed my forehead. "Everything'll be okay, Nessie. Just calm down."_

_After that, I didn't know if I fell asleep, or blacked out._

* * *

_{Dreams}_

"_Carefully now, Nessie. Watch your step," Jacob cautioned, helping me balance on the stepping stones. The stream gurgled softly below us. Holding my hand, he lifted me onto the next rock._

_As we slowly made our way across the river, one slick stepping stone at a time, he was patient. We could have been crossing the brook for a century, and he still would have been patient. He was always that way; he always gave me what I needed._

_Reaching the other side, he held his arms out for me. I jumped into them, eager to tell him something. I was only comfortable speaking when I was talking to him. Not wanting anyone else to hear, I whispered in his ear. "Thank you, Jakie." I wrapped my little arms around his neck._

_And suddenly, I was visiting another fond memory of my Jacob. _

_I rode a russet-furred, gigantic wolf as easily as I could have ridden a horse. My fingers were entangled in his fur, and I was laughing, adrenaline and happiness rushing through my blood stream. My cheeks were flushed from the wind nipping at them. _

_Jacob was running hard. His tongue was lolling at the side of his mouth, but he wasn't tired. He could run forever. Sprinting, especially, was exhilarating. _

_I was older in this memory; I looked seven. Letting go of his fur, I threw up my hands and let out a hoot before he could growl at me. In this memory, we were both filled with pure bliss._

_{End Dreams}_

* * *

When I woke up, I discovered that I had, in fact, fallen asleep in Jacob's arms. Jasper was standing silently at the other end of the hallway, looking down at the people below him. He was obviously the one who had made me fall asleep. "Jazz," I muttered.

Jasper fled down the stairs before I could say another word.

"_Finally._ I thought you were dead or something," Jacob teased, his warm brown eyes showing his smile.

"Sure you did, Jake. Are you going to tell me how long I was really out?"

"Um… Three minutes?"

I stared at him. "Three minutes? Seriously, that was it?" Maybe dreams do only last four seconds, good or otherwise.

"Yep. Why? Is something about that bad?" he asked, uncharacteristically concerned again, the worried look in his eyes making my heart crack.

"No, Jake. Everything is perfectly fine; more than fine, now that I think of it. We're married!" I tackled him playfully, but in the back of my mind, I was thinking of those dreams. And how horribly I might kill my dress if I wasn't cautious.

He laughed, absolutely ecstatic that I was happy. "Now…" he said, looking me in the eye. "I really wanted some of –

Jacob's stomach cut him off, rumbling with such force that I was surprised it didn't knock him off his feet. I burst into a fit of giggles, reminding myself of a little kid. It was just too easy to be myself when I was with him.

"You wanted some of that cake, right?" I confirmed.

"You got it."

We headed down the staircase again, laughing at each other. A squeal erupted from one of the women on the ground floor. "Nessie!"

I looked away from my Jacob for two seconds, and was surrounded by Claire, Quill, and their two year old daughter, Becka. Claire was gushing compliments, and Quill patted Jacob roughly on the back. I bent down to talk to Becka, who was hiding her face in her mother's dress.

"Hi, Becka. How have you been, sweetie?" I prompted, patting her dark hair.

"Good," she said, her huge eyes the size of quarters.

I smiled at her before straightening. Jacob was exchanging information on vacation spots with Quill and Claire. "Are we going on a vacation so soon?" I asked Jacob when there was a pause in the flow of their conversation.

"Well, sorry Nessie, but I can't really tell you that." He grinned.

I was reduced to begging. "Please, Jacob? Tell me!" I said, a broken note filling my voice. I was using his love, and it made me feel horrible. I could practically feel his heart tearing so slowly, so cruelly.

"I promised your parents I wouldn't. Sorry." I heard the longing to tell me in his voice, but I couldn't bring myself to push the point.

"We'd better start heading home," Quill said. "I think they're getting tired." He tilted his head in Claire's direction, who had her toddler balanced on her hip. Becka's eyelids were fighting to stay open.

Claire confirmed his words when she leaned on him for support. They went warily to the door, fussing over their sleepy child. "It's so funny to see Quill in love," Jacob mused.

"Uh… Jake, hasn't he been in love for a long time?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"He's in a different kind of love this time," Jacob said. "The fatherly kind."

"Right," I said, figuring it out.

"Hmm…" he mumbled. "Now I'm really in the mood for some cake."

"Fine, Jacob, we can go eat now."

And with that, he vigilantly led me through the crowd, greeting people as he went. He'd become a real gentleman over the years, I'd noticed. My father had seen it too, and he was proud of my Jacob, no matter how wolfy he might be.

I would be satisfied, loved, and in love for the rest of my _long_ life. I'd always have something to laugh at. I would have a happy ending.

My Jacob would make sure of that.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review! Tell me what you thought of the story, please.**

**~AL**


	4. Get Away to 'Freedom'

**Author's Note**: You know why you haven't seen anything from me? I haven't stayed up til two in the morning. Best time in the world to write.

* * *

_"Fine, Jacob, we can go eat now."_

_And with that, he vigilantly led me through the crowd, greeting people as he went. He'd become a real gentleman over the years, I'd noticed. My father had seen it too, and he was proud of my Jacob, no matter how wolfy he might be._

_I would be satisfied, loved, and in love for the rest of my long life. I'd always have something to laugh at. I would have a happy ending._

_My Jacob would make sure of that._

* * *

Jacob had followed what now seemed to be the family tradition. He had refused to tell me where in the wide world we were going.

I could have screamed. But I didn't. Because we just got married and I'm still semi-happy with him. Keyword: "Semi". I can't believe he won't tell me.

But as we were zooming down the road on his motorcycle - I _love_ that thing - I smiled. Why make him tell me? Surprises are fun. Even when they have the potential to make me cry. Again.

Sighing, I hid my face in his back. We were helmet-less, of course, but it didn't matter. Neither of us could be hurt permanently from an accident on the road - the very idea made me laugh. Maybe a few cuts and bruises, but that'd be it. The humans in the other car might not be so lucky, though. If we hit a vehicle at this speed, they'd be painfully aware of how many Newtons a motorcycle can pack. No, not Jack Newtons. Isaac Newtons.

Anyway, science classes were good to me.

I breathed in deeply, just trying to fill my lungs with his scent. It was home - pine, smoke, fresh air. Where he was was home. Right now, that was on the back of his motorcycle, doing a hundred and ten on a dirt road.

Excuse my grammar, but - funnest thing ever.

Holding on tightly to my Jacob, I reached forward with one hand and made a motion for him to make the bike go faster. Laughing, he grinned and complied.

I'd lost track of where we were – even what state we were in, if we were in a state at all, was a mystery to me. I didn't mind, though; borders were just imaginary lines. I'd crossed so many in my life without serious punishment that I'd recently come to the conclusion that they didn't exist. And that was that.

As far as I was concerned, I was well on my way to the location of our honeymoon, which was, inconveniently enough, too secret even for me to beg it out of my parents. Even Grandma Esme wouldn't tell me. I couldn't get it out of Aunt Rose, either, even with the fact that she loved me as if I was her own flesh and blood.

Even though I was a bit disappointed, I could tell we were getting close to _something_. The constant booming of a nearby waterfall could be heard even over the roar of the motorcycle. A sudden burst of glee caught me up in a wave, but it dissipated when Jake began to slow down, then came to a stop at the end of the road – a road that was, apparently, a dead end. I frowned as he got off the bike.

"What's wrong?" he asked, face curious but not overly concerned.

"Why did we stop?" We were in the middle of a sinister-looking conifer forest that loomed over the road on all sides. The crash of the waterfall was louder now.

He leaned in toward me conspiratorially, smirking a little. "It's just through the forest," he muttered, casting mock-fervent glances around us. "We have to walk the rest of the way."

As the kickstand was on the opposite side of the bike – the side he wasn't on – I reached over and pushed it down so it could hold the weight of the motorcycle and me, instead of letting my Jacob do all the work. I turned back to him, trying to put on a seductive face. "What if I don't want to walk?" With my father nowhere nearby, we could do whatever we wanted.

And I planned to take full advantage of that.

With one finger, I beckoned him forward as I moved my legs so they were both on his side of the bike.

When he was within my reach, I latched on to the front of his tight black shirt – and let me tell you, he was _yum-my_ – and pulled him closer. But just as his warm, loving lips began to draw a path down my neck and past my collarbone, I gasped.

Praying to whatever god there was, I hoped I hadn't seen what I thought I'd just seen. But it had been nearly unmistakable, so easily recognizable. How could I have been dreaming?

"Jacob," I said breathlessly, halfway into panic mode.

He "hmm"ed lightly against my neck, obviously distracted.

"Jacob," I said again, voice sharp. He looked up this time, face riddled with concern.

"Tell me, my Jacob," I continued, watching the forest around us and stroking his soft, dark hair. The trees suddenly seem far more ominous. "How fast can you run in your wolf form?"

"I dunno, a little faster than your dad? What's wrong?"

I nodded distantly, refusing to answer his question or acknowledge it. "Good. Can you change right now? I won't mind if you're naked when we get to wherever we're going." A grin should have played at the corners of his lips, but the serious tone in my voice apparently left no room for giggles or anything like that.

He just nodded in reply, backed up a little bit, and burst into wolf form, sending shreds of blue jeans flying.

Picking my way off the bike, I hurried to where he waited and climbed onto his back, curling my fists in his long, warm fur. Just lying there for a second, I relaxed and breathed like a normal person. This was my favorite way to be with him.

But remembering what I'd seen and still couldn't let myself believe, I patted his should and he took off, sprinting at full speed.

I tried to ignore the memory that kept repeating itself over and over in my head, but even with my Jacob's muffled footsteps and soothing gait, I couldn't block it out.

Too-white skin, pale blond hair, and red eyes that seemed to filet me from the inside out. They had been filled with hurt, rage, and desperation, but they still should have been baby blue.

The worst part was that he was still wearing the clothes he'd worn to my wedding when he'd been kicked out in front of all those people: blue suit and black, snowflake-patterned tie.

Minus the shoes, of course.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! What did you think? Want more?**


	5. We Are Hunted

**Author's Note:** And here we have Chapter 5! 8D Please read and review - my muse will only last so long when I don't get any reviews. *looks pointedly at the last chapter* Thank you **Lady Dragona** for faithfully reviewing for me! *hugs* Also, I deleted a chapter, so there is no chapter 6. Yet.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Jack Newton and the setting.

* * *

_I tried to ignore the memory that kept repeating itself over and over in my head, but even with my Jacob's muffled footsteps and soothing gait, I couldn't block it out._

_Too-white skin, pale blond hair, and red eyes that seemed to filet me from the inside out. They had been filled with hurt, rage, and desperation, but they still should have been baby blue._

_The worst part was that he was still wearing the clothes he'd worn to my wedding when he'd been kicked out in front of all those people: blue suit and black, snowflake-patterned tie._

_Minus the shoes, of course._

_

* * *

_

My Jacob ran like I'd never seen him run before. He ran so fast my eyes watered. But even with the speed he was running, it took us a few minutes to get through the forest – the trees and underbrush were so close that picking our way through them was a little less easy than we thought it might have been.

Every second it took to get through there, I was imagining the boy I used to know – Jack Newton, who was really kind of sweet and puppy-ish when he liked you – kill my Jacob and me in hundreds of different ways.

A knife came to mind – the weapon that cops said was used most often in personal murders. But I knew Jack wouldn't kill me like that. He couldn't bear it.

No, he'd kill me with his powerful new teeth.

He'd kill my Jacob with a knife… But he'd torture him first.

I couldn't help it – as Jake ran, I buried my face in his fur to block out the smell of vampire.

The smell of vampire?

Why couldn't my Jacob smell it?

I couldn't even ask him, either. He wouldn't be able to answer even if I did manage to get the words out.

Once we were through those woods, though, everything was better. Well, at least for a little bit, anyway.

We'd come to a beautiful clearing – it was more magnificent than anything I'd ever seen.

The end of the clearing opposite the one we were standing in was dominated by a cliff face. A hundred tiny waterfalls turned their collective trickling into the nearly deafening roar I'd heard before. A small river flowed from them to form a lake around a little island, in the middle of which was quaint wooden cabin. Sheltered by a weeping willow, it looked like it had been built for some fairy queen.

I smiled and corrected myself. Fairy _princess_.

Jacob had called me his fairy princess an innumerable number of times.

As I gazed at the wondrous sight before me, I felt my Jacob lurch forward. We moved as if in a dream – he gathering speed, I holding on for dear life. When we reached the bank, Jake leapt and flew through the air, graceful as a normal-sized wolf would have been. I threw my hands into the air, free of all worry for just a second.

And then we hit the water with a splash so huge, I couldn't see a thing for nearly a second. It seemed like we were encased in a box of brilliant, shining diamond-droplets; I reached out to touch one, but then they fell and I was drenched by those drops.

As he swam the final length, I clung to him once again – this time, trying not to think about what might be lurking in the water.

But nothing showed itself and we made it to the cabin in fine health. He'd transformed back into a human outside, and I got to watch him pull on his boxer-briefs. What a privilege.

I sat on the couch and stared out the window.

Sitting there, watching for any sign of movement outside, I failed to notice the movement inside. My Jacob managed to sneak up on me, trailing his fingers down my arm and butterfly-kissing my neck. He felt me flinch, though, and backed off, obviously unsure. I couldn't bear to see him like that.

"Jake," I murmured, turning away from the window and beckoning him back. He took my hands and lightly touched my knuckles to his lips, just looking into my eyes.

But I didn't feel any connection with those deep-brown depths.

Trying not to panic, I patted the seat next to me, and he sat down. "I want you to hold me for right now," I continued, taking my hands away from his mouth and pressing a finger to his lips. "No kissing, just holding."

"Deal," he said softly, gathering me into his warm embrace and letting my chin rest on his shoulder. I faced the window in the opposite wall. Sighing and taking a few deep breaths, I closed my eyes and counted to ten. When I opened them, I buried my face in my Jacob's chest, biting off a scream.

The glaring burgundy-wine eyes in the too-pallid face of the boy I used to know were gone. That should have called for relief.

No. There was no way in Hell that called for relief.

In the eyes' place, a dribble of blood dripped from a willow frond just outside the window.

I prayed hopelessly that that would be the last I saw of him.

But I knew, somewhere in the back of my mind, that whoever God was, he wouldn't answer, nor would he make Jack leave.


End file.
